swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
The Ghost is a modified VCX-100 light freighter owned by the Twi'lek Hera Syndulla it was used by the Spectres rebel cell during the Age of the Empire. As part of the rebellion, the Ghost saw actions on numerous missions and skirmishes against the forces of the Galactic Empire. The Ghost also had an auxiliary vessel called the Phantom that could double as both a shuttle and a starfighter. Following the Phantom's destruction at Reklam Station, the Spectres obtained a replacement shuttle in the form of the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle Phantom II. At some point, this was replaced by an auxiliary craft similar to the original Phantom called the Phantom III by Hera's son Jacen Syndulla. In 2016, Jacen and Chopper brought the Ghost to Earth and landed it near New York City where Jacen delivered the cargo he had been carrying before deciding to take some time for himself. During this time, Jacen was confronted by sleeper agents of the First Order who shot and wounded Jacen. With members of the United States Government wanting to keep the First Order under wraps, Jacen was placed in the Witness Protection Program while Chopper and the Ghost were left to the Remnant where General Tevin Felth was advised to ensure that the ship and Chopper could not leave by Admiral Firmus Piett who was well aware of the ship's reputation. The Ghost would sit at Floyd Bennett Field until 2018 when Felth and Piett handed ownership of the Ghost and Chopper over to Ezra Bridger as they were unaware of Syndulla's survival. Under threat of a First Order invasion of his homeworld Lothal, Bridger quickly assembled a new crew of Spectres and took the Ghost to Lothal where he encountered Jedi Master Corran Horn and engaged a First Order fleet commanded by General Armitage Hux. During the battle that ensued, the Ghost took damage to its shields when reinforcements arrived from Earth under the command of Felth and Piett. While the two fleets engaged each other, Ezra took the Ghost to the surface to engage First Order ground forces that had already landed on the surface. After this, Felth would send Bridger, his crew which included Felth's daughter Lucy, Bridger's new Padawan Josh Myers, and the Ghost on assorted missions while Bridger gave piloting lessons to NYPD Detective Jamal Wilkins and future Remnant officer Landon McKnight. Eventually, they would be joined by Sabine Wren and both Syndullas as Michael Myers arranged for Jacen's release from Witness Protection due to the fact that the lid had been blown off the First Order's existence. The ship also received a new astromech droid in the form of R9-D2 after Felth confined Chopper to New York for various incidents of the droid stealing from local businesses although this was lifted upon Wren's arrival. The Ghost then took part in missions that rescued Bridger from kidnappers employed by Grinta the Hutt on Onyx and a one-sided battle against Black Sun on Nar Shaddaa. In the Spring of 2019, the Ghost received another new crewmember in the form of one of Ezra's high school students named Darius Carpenter. Following this, the Ghost took part in a mission to locate the missing shuttle carrying the parents of Noah Rodgers which had been attacked by what Thrawn suspected to be the First Order. That summer, Bridger took the teens and Jeremy Khayman to The Redoubt where Thrawn introduced them to his long time friend Eli Vanto. The next week, Bridger and the teens were on the Ghost when they discovered that the First Order was beginning construction of its own Death Star. Category:Remnant starships Category:Freighters Category:Spectres